LEGO Universe Wiki:Manual of Style
This is LEGO Universe Wiki's Manual of Style. All articles should conform to the standards listed below. General * All articles should contain correct spelling, punctuation, capital letters and language structure. ** LEGO should be spelled in all capitals. ** Generally, minifigure should not be abbreviated to "minifig". ** For all British/American spelling cases, American will be used (i.e. "color", not "colour"). * Inappropriate language is not allowed anywhere on the wiki, any edits with inappropriate language will be undone, and editor will be warned. If inappropriate language is still used after 2 warnings, editor will be blocked for one month. * Tips, speculation, and opinions should not be on pages, even if they are stated as such. * All articles should have an appropriate infobox template, filled out and with a good image of the subject. Additional images of the subject should be included in a page gallery or in the rest of the article, if appropriate. Remain in Third Person It is important to remain in a third person point of view when editing. A common mistake while editing is to use phrases like the below: :I think Bob is the mascot of LEGO Universe. Although this is completely valid due to the grammar rules above, notice that it is expressing the idea in first person. This can cause a great deal of confusion for the reader. Who is the "I" speaking? In general, attempt to stick as close to third-person as possible. Try this phrase: :Bob is considered to be the mascot of LEGO Universe. Character Articles Character articles should contain: * A Character infobox. * A description. * At least one image of the character, where there is one available. * An appropriate category for the character. *The NPC template at the top of the article if in the Nexus Force, Venture League, Assembly, Sentinels, Paradox, if it's a LUP world NPC, a vendor, a pirate, or a ninja. *The template for the world (See LEGO Universe Wiki:Templates/World for a list) the character is on at the bottom of the article. Recommended Order of sections and section headings # Lead Section (no heading): Short paragraph that describes the basic information of the character such as where they are found in the game, any weapons they have, etc. The lead section should not have a heading. # Missions: A list of quests the character gives the player (If any). # Beta Information: Info about the character in Alpha and Beta testing (If any). # Trivia: Little bits of information that can be interesting but are of little importance (If any). # Gallery: A collection of extra pictures if there are a lot of pictures for the page. Enemy Articles Enemy articles should contain: * A character infobox. * A description. * An image of the enemy. * A trivia section (if needed). * A gallery for extra pictures (if needed). * The template for the world (See LEGO Universe Wiki:Templates/World for a list) the enemy is on at the bottom of the article. Animal Articles Animal articles should contain: * An animal infobox. * A description. * An image of the animal. * Where the animal can be found. * A trivia section (if needed). * The template for what world the animal is found on. *[[Category:Pets]]. Mission Articles Mission articles should contain: * A mission infobox. * A section for related missions. * The category of the world(s) the mission is on. * [[Category:In-game Missions]]. Achievement Articles Achievement articles should contain: * An achievement infobox. * Separate sections for different levels of an achievement. * The category of the world the mission is on (if on only one world). * [[Category:Achievements]]. World Articles World articles should contain: * A world infobox (infobox image should be the world map). * A description. * A section for NPCs. * A separate section for vendors (if needed). * A section for enemies (if any). * A section for areas (usually listed in the Passport). * A section for unlisted areas (if important). * A section for properties (if needed). * A section for pets (if needed). * A gallery for extra pictures (if needed). * A trivia section (if needed). * The worlds navbox template. * A world navbox template (examples). * Any extra categories the world would fit in. Uploading Pictures * All pictures can be uploaded under . * If you choose a name that has already been uploaded on a different file, verify that you want to overwrite it before doing so. * If you can find a high-quality picture in the PNG format, please do so rather than JPG. * Do NOT upload inappropriate pictures. What pages NOT to make * Pages for teams/guilds. (Allowed on the LEGO Universe Fanon Wiki.) * Pages for players. (Allowed on the LEGO Universe Fanon Wiki.) * Pages for player properties (Allowed on the LEGO Universe Fanon Wiki.). * Pages for questions, these can be posted to your User Blog or posted on the Forum. * Pages for game files. * Pages for items, items go on one of the item pages listed here. * Pages for models, models go here. * Pages for bricks, bricks go here. * Pages for fan-made things. (Allowed on the LEGO Universe Fanon Wiki.)